


Tydzień

by Starkholm



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkholm/pseuds/Starkholm
Summary: UWAGA! Zamieszczony tu tekst urywa się w połowie, pełną wersję znajdziecie na moim blogu:yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com***Czasami jesteśmy aroganccy.Czasami przemawia przez nas egoizm.Czasami nieświadomie krzywdzimy tych, których kochamy najmocniej.Altaïr nigdy nie był subtelnym człowiekiem. Jego pycha niejednokrotnie sprawiała, że Malik zmuszony był zacisnąć zęby i wyjść z biura, bo nie miał sił na rozpoczynanie kolejnej kłótni.To przez niego stał się taki zgorzkniały i zamknięty w sobie.To przez niego nie miał ręki.To przez niego Kadar odszedł.A jednak go kochał. Kochał go mimo potwornych wad i bólu, jaki mu zadał. Kochał do szaleństwa, choć nigdy głośno by tego nie przyznał.Wszystko ma jednak swoje granice… w końcu ile można słuchać śmiechów i żartów na swój temat?Irytacja i żal popchnęły Malika do rzucenia swojemu partnerowi nietypowego wyzwania, zgodnie z którym Altaïr przez tydzień musi wytrwać bez używania jednej z rąk.Czy nowicjusz temu podoła? I jak bardzo zmienią się relacje kochanków w zaledwie siedem dni?





	Tydzień

**Author's Note:**

> Pełna wersja:  
> yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com  
> ***  
> Akcja rozgrywa się mniej więcej w połowie pierwszej części gry; Altaïr ma nieco wolnego po ostatnim zabójstwie, spędza ten czas z Malikiem.  
> Kanoniczna fabuła nie jest w pełni zachowana; w tych miniaturkach zarządca i jego nowicjusz zostali parą jeszcze przed wydarzeniami w Świątyni Salomona, dlatego Malik - mimo wielkiego żalu do Ibn-La'Ahada - nie izoluje się i nie jest aż tak opryskliwy dla swojego partnera, jak w początkowych fazach gry.

– Altaïr! – Malik z groźnym warknięciem odsunął od siebie rękę drugiego asasyna, wstał z materaca i zaczął się ubierać.  
– No co? Znowu się wściekasz? Przecież ja tylko powiedziałem, że pewnie RĘCE cię świerzbią, by mnie dotknąć. No nie mów, że nie chcesz. Całą noc tak głośno pode mną jęczałeś! – Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami i podniósł się na łokciach, spoglądając na niemal ubranego już kochanka.  
– Takie żarciki wcale mnie nie śmieszą! – Właściciel biura założył spodnie i z lekkim trudem, bo wręcz trząsł się przy tym ze złości, próbował je zawiązać tak, by nie zsuwały mu się z bioder.  
– Żadne żarciki, powiedziałem to nieświadomie, a ty za każdym razem wściekasz się nie wiadomo o co! – obruszył się Altaïr, marszcząc brwi.  
– Nie wiadomo o co?! To przez ciebie straciłem tę rękę, dupku! – Zarządca rzucił w Ibn-La’Ahada poduszką.  
– Ale jakoś świetnie sobie bez niej radzisz, nie masz co rozpamiętywać! – stwierdził Syryjczyk, łapiąc poduszkę i odkładając na bok.  
– Świetnie? Tak sądzisz? Dobrze, co w takim razie powiesz na mały zakład? Jeżeli wytrzymasz tydzień bez używania jednej ręki i ani trochę nie będzie ci to wadzić, przyznam ci rację i więcej nie będę się złościł o takie drobne żarty na ten temat. Ale jeżeli to ja wygram, przeprosisz mnie i więcej nie wspomnisz o moim kalectwie. – Właściciel biura rzucił kochankowi wyzywające spojrzenie.  
– Zgoda. – Altaïr bez zastanowienia przyjął zakład. – Kiedy mam zacząć?  
– Od teraz i aż do końca tygodnia nie będziesz używał lewej ręki – zadecydował Malik, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.


End file.
